


Ivan Kupala Day

by jkkitty



Series: Illya and Jo focus [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small celebration to once more allowed the past live again in the Kuryakins life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivan Kupala Day

Religion had been denied to them growing up in the state schools and GRU. Illya claimed he was now an agonistic, where Jo held on to their babushka's religious beliefs although she kept it a secret from most who knew her. In their present profession, God and religion seemed to have no place.

Memories of happy celebrations frequently reminded them of the family they had lost. One celebration Jo especially remembered was Ivan Kupala Day. Not old enough to participate in all aspects of it, she still recalled the fun of being with her family and the woven flower wreaths in her hair with Illya trying to steal it from her head, Illya and her running around the campfire and seeing how high they could each jump, and swimming in the river.

Feeling very lonely for her mother, father, grandmother and younger brother and sister, she wanted to share this day now the only people she considered family, Illya and Napoleon.

It had taken some convincing but both men finally agreed to celebrate the day with her. Illya was concerned about the memories that it might bring back and how it would affect them. With some persuasion, he relented and found that it was hard to say no to his sister.

Ivan Kupala Day, July 7th, was the Russian combination of the Christian feast of Ivan the Herbalist (or John the Baptist) and the pagan god Kupala. The day celebrated the blossoming of the power of nature. Even today, many celebrated the day in Russia where farmers was looked upon as waking of nature.

She took time to explain each tradition and why it was essential to the day. Illya remembered sharing the day with his family years before. Both the fun and seriousness of the day came back in a flash resulting in both memories of joy and sorrow for him. Napoleon had never heard of the day but remembered how important religious celebrations were to his family.

The eve of Ivan Kupala Day, Illya, Napoleon, and Jo visited a private beach owned by one of their co-workers. They soaked and played in the water of the lake gaining the strength the water had to offer.

Afterwards, Jo launched a wreath she had made from wild flowers on the water with a lit candle inside. Napoleon chased after it and brought it back to her as a sign of his desire someday to have her as his wife.

A traditional bonfire was lit, and Napoleon caught the wreath that Jo threw over it symbolizing a true love. They all took a turn jumping over it higher each time. Whoever jumped higher was believed to have a happy future, but none of them kept track who won hoping they would all share in happiness.

After each had found a fern's flower, they made a wish that traditional mean the wish would come true. Illya and Jo took turns playing old Russian and Ukraine's songs throughout the night. This helped them stay awake preventing the evil spirits that came alive during the night from threatening them.

It ended with an early Mass in St. Nicholas Russian Orthodox Cathedral. The three agents arrived with Jo wearing the wreath from the night before and dressed in traditional Ukraine's clothing.

When all the unmarried girls were called forward with the boy that they desired to marry, Napoleon escorted her to the priest for the blessing. Illya stood proudly with the others when asked who approved of the future union.

They left the church and returned to Jo's apartment eating a traditional Ukraine breakfast that she had prepared to thank them for sharing the day with her. Each retired for the morning, bathed in the knowledge that in a life of uncertainty, some things never change.


End file.
